Oh Sakura how I love thee let me count the days
by The Juliet of the stars
Summary: Sakura tries to leave sasuke for lee... eventual lemonz i swear
1. Chapter 1

This is when the tides do change and we're convinced to do the strange:

It all started as a freshman in high school and this is Sakura's journey through the best year of her life. Because her father is part of the school board (or at least he is, hes actually a sparring coach) And since the day she was born she has always wanted to be the stat girl... but this year Sasuke joined the team... which makes the whole situation even better.

For a few weeks before the sparring season she had been talking more to Lee and he had backed off a bit from trying to woo her. But he still liked her with the intensity of a "thousand burning suns" as he once put it.

And the few first weeks of sparring practice wasn't that bad either. They talked but nothing more. There were no promises of everlasting love, no freaky hearts that floated by you every time he blew and air kiss... Sakura was beginning to like him... but she still loved Sasuke... or at least that's what she told herself.

Every time Sasuke tore a bit of clothing Sakura offered to fix it, and she did at the best of her ability, when ever he wanted something she fetched it. Pathetic.

Soon a big meet in one of the neighboring schools came. One that she was excited for for a long time... she finally got to see Sasuke spar... oh and Lee too. but mostly Sasuke.

The whole time Lee and Sakura talked and eventually the subject of Sasuke came up.

"why do you like him?" lee asked. "he doesn't even know your favorite color?" as if it were the obvious of questions

Sakura actually thought about it she didn't know... "I don't know Lee... there's just something about him that draws me to him like a moth to a flame."

_You mean like I am to you Sakura-Chan_ Lee thought.

"Maybe I should follow the advice that Ive been giving you all this time," Sakura whispered. She didn't mean to say that allowed it was meant to stay in her head where it was supposed to say.

"So youre asking me to move on Sakura?" he asked her

That's not necessarily what she had said but when he asked there was this different kind of pain in his voice. He was Actually going to try to move on if she said yes. That somehow hurt her.

"No Lee thats not what i meant... just let me try to get off Sasuke for a little while o.k.?"

She saw the excitement in his eyes but then he swallowed hard and the excitement was attempted to be masked.

"That sounds wonderful to me"

then they both turned to watch the end of the match.

_Oh lee, _She thought. _I already have stared falling for you... I'm just weening off of Sasuke I' ll be with you soon just give me a little time... Im going to give everything to you. Everything._

_Sakura_ Lee thought_. I knew this the moment i first laid my eyes on you that you would be the one i give it to. You look so beautiful and i know Sauske is very pleasing in your eye but i promise that i will be so much better then him. I will protect you from all that there is to harm you_...

He shook his head wildly

"lee whats wrong?"

"Nothing Sakura" he had to come up with and excuse. "Its just so hard-"

Her eyes got big. "wh-what?"

"Imeantonotkissyou" he hurried "its just so hard not to kiss you"

not an excuse that was the truth.

_Its no use i have to tell the truth to her always... but i will give you my innocence_


	2. Chapter 2

12 days pass as Lee waits for Sakura until a note is passed durring class

_Do you want to kiss me as much as i want to kiss you?_

His heart beat in his chest. He swore if this room was more quiet everyone may have heard it. Including Sakura, which would be slightly embarassing on his part. And him Listening to dane cook the night before could only come up with this...

_more than i would like to be in a heist or own a pet _monkey

He slid the note back and when she read it she giggled, much to his relief.

_Then we'll see after school today._

And for the rest of the day she had an unfamiliar pit in her stomach. This possibly couldnt be the butterflies everyone talks about could it. Usually they say its enought to make you want to throw up but... nope theres the nausia.

School finished up slowly and they had 15 minutes to themselfs before they were expected at practice. She was paranoid. her father was way to over protective and if it got out that she was caught making out with Rock Lee (one of her daddies sparrers none the less) then she would never hear the end of it. Also she was nervous because she had never kissed a boy before... ooooh she was so confused.

She grabbed Lee after school apparently he had forgotten because the first thing he said was "Sakura where are we going?"

All she said was "to see"

"to see what Sakura?"

_"more than to join a heist or own a pet monkey?" _she said with a little bit of attitude and placing her hand on her hip.

He took one step foward... he remembered.

She took the three remaining steps and quickly wrapped her arms around his neck loosely and put her lips against his. She swore she could hear the angles. There lips moving perfectly in time. She opened her mouth to invite him in. He was too shy to use his tongue just yet so she used hers. Stroking the inside of his lower lip to ask him to open up. she then explored his mouth. The second there tongues touched her knees practically gave out. The only thing that held her up was his hands that secured themselfs around her butt. He didnt even seem to notice. He began to move more now that the shock had left him. He stroked her sides up to her chest but never enough to actually feel but just to get a taste.

She was the one who broke the kiss for she thought she heard someone comming She looked at Lee his face was flushed and his lips were slightly bigger. Sakura thought that looked cute and wondered if there was a lip gloss that was made that color. soon they left after one more kiss.

For the next few weeks they would meet behind the school and make out, never once getting caught.

One day practice was cancled and Sakura decided that since her mom wasnt home she would sneak Lee over and make out. She lay down a sheep skin rug and a ton of blankets and pillows and waited for him to come inside.

He came in and layed down on the blanket tha tcovered the rug and gestured for her to come too. she slunk down onto his chest and landed into a deep kiss. this one was perfect. she felt his warmpth under her skin. She felt his breathing and his heart beating. _"It beats only for you_" she rememberd thats what he told her a long time ago. And this made her smile causeing Lee to break the kiss and ask her what. She just smiled even more and said nothing.

She rolled off him and landed at his side and he turned to face her but he was so much bigger than she was ever since the growth spurt he was afraid to crush her. They went in for another kiss and she felt his hand slide up her shirt. He reached for her breast and squeezed a little. She gasphed thus breaking the kiss and causing lee to quickly retract.

"I-I'm sorry did hurt you?"

"No" she whispered back "it just shocked me at how..._good _that felt"

She took his hand and put it back to her breast and moved his hand making him massage it. It felt soooo nice. Then Lee got confident and he began to use his tongue he licked the roof of her mouth causing her to moan a bit and thats when the confidence ended. He began to get hard and he didnt want Sakura to see... or feel it. _Not now Vahn_ he thought. _Please just not now. _It didnt listen. And for the rest of the 2 hours that they had he layed on his stomach. praying silently that she didnt notice.


	3. Chapter 3

A month passed and they started calling each other and getting closer. Sasuke didn't care and like always he didn't pay attention to any one person out of interest. But that was just fine with her. She had a man that would love her for no reason for the rest of her life. She remembered what he looked like when he first said he loved her. I know, i know he said he loved her even before but that was when it was nothing but a phrase_, Now _she _feel_ it. She remembered his face pink and hot from the kiss they had just previously shared. And how he started to say it, and then stopped. When she asked him to continue he said no that she didn't like it when he said it and made him. He took a short breath and looked deep in her eyes and said "I love you." She then took his head and pulled him into another deep passionate kiss that always ended the same way, him getting to far lost in the kiss to not what he was doing thus eating her face.

That had to end.

She pulled him away and said "no like this" and she had him just barely parted his lips and fit hers perfectly around them. then she moved her lips slowly and lightly and he mirrored her underneath. the synchronization made her stomach churn, a wonderful feeling lee gave her when he does the exactly perfect thing at the exact time. This she thought was the perfect kiss.

Their time together was normal as always it started on a ton of blankets on the floor and a kiss that turns into him feeling her up. but this time was different, he went down to her crotch and massaged her through her pants. Sakura being dazed and wanting so much more lifted the elastic that held on her pants and let him in. She thought that he was only going to rub the front.

Nope

in one strong push he put his middle finger inside her causing her to cry out in pleasure. he explored around in her finding the spots that made her breath heavier. But just like with the kisses he gets carried away and goes even farther. He slipped another one in her and made her cry out one more time. He felt the nub in the back of her that most people would call "the cherry" and he now knew why it was called that it felt just like a softened cherry. Then he began to to pump in and out in and out faster and faster.

"Please! Stop Lee I'm going to come!" she yelled.

He paid no mind and it seemed as though it were encouragement and he went faster and harder than ever.

She couldn't speak anymore or move she couldn't stop him. _Please stop!_she begged she knew he couldn't read her mind. _Stop._ It was the most confusing moment of her life. She loved it and hated it at the same time. It felt so good but so painful too. She wanted him to stop but wanted him to keep going.

"Stop," she managed to whisper but maybe he couldn't hear her because she barely just heard herself. Tears welled up in her eyes and she tried to reach down to pull his hand away. she managed to touch his hand and whisper stop one more time. the moment they touched he stopped and looked at her. He saw the tears in her eyes and slowly pulled out. her insides were throbbing and she couldn't relax. She noticed a layer of thin blood on his fingers knowing that it couldn't be from anything other than him rubbing her raw. Luckily he wiped it off on a blanket before he could see. He wiped the tears from her eyes and looked at her with worry.

"I-I'm sorry S-Sakura... I didn't know what just got over me. I was trying to make you happy, I didn't mean to make you cry or hurt you."

She still couldn't speak or more she just lay there more tears forming in the corners of her eyes. Oh how she wished she could talk. She tried but she was too exhausted. _Lee its o.k. I'm fine just let me cope. Ive never done that before. It felt soooo nice. You know exactly what to do. _

He laid down on her extended arm and lightly rubbed her front, never staying in one spot to long. It relaxed her muscles and the throbbing stopped but then the shaking began. Lee sat up and looked at her with fear. _Its o.k. _she thought_ its just a hormone imbalance I'll be fine._She smiled at him signaling it was o.k. he sighed and smirked and bit and laid back down and gently kissed in fear that he might break her even more. She liked that because it was the way she taught him.

"Lee I-I love you."


End file.
